Tsuki Clan: Rise to greatness
by M8A
Summary: OC characters galore. Follow Ochoa Tsuki as he rises to the top of the Shinobi world and takes Konoha with him. Will having is love by his side and new friends to care foe help or hurt him in the long run?
1. Chapter 1

Dont own Naruto sadly...Enjoy tho.

Things to note. Post-War. Some characters that died in the anime/manga are still alive in this story. Any other questions just ask.

Chapter one: Now with Konoha

It had been 6 months that the Tsuki clan was on the road surviving as nomads and they were all sick of it. Kazuo was looking to join a new village but would only join one if they let the clan have their own compound. So far there was no takers, the only village thinking about taking the clan in was Konoha. Villages wanted to stay away from the clan for some odd reason...lately there was rumors of the clan having to many problems. But with the power struggle between villages right now being so tight Konoha would do anything to stay on top. They're Kage wanted to keep peace. They had the power to keep the clan under control if anyhting...well they thought they did. Still it was a chance for a better life for everyone involved.

Kazuo and 3 of his members one being his son where going to head to Konoha to try and hash out some minor details. The trip would only be a couple of days at the most.

It was getting dark and Kazuo went out to find his son and he finally spotted him sitting on a tree. "Ochoa we leave in the morning."

Ochoa was just blankly staring at the moon like he did on most nights. "I don't understand why we have to join Konoha. We can do just fine on our own I think we both know that."

Kazuo just sighed "We could...but it would not be easy and with all the people after your brother it would be better to be behing village walls...besides the Kage will be kind to him he is also a carrier dter all."

Ochoa cringed a bit, the main reason that no village wanted the clan with them was that his brother Jirou was the holder of the 8 tails. After the Bijuu was defeated the 9 beast where once again spread throughout the lands. This was one of reason the clan thought that Naruto was so implied to help the clan.

"You know i can take care of him! He will always be safe as long as im around its my respons-"

Kazuo abruptly cut him off "It is not! He is my son and a part of my clan that means that just like you he is my responsibility and as much as you hate the idea this is what's best for us all." With this Kazuo shun-shined away.

Ochoa was left there thinking to himself. He was 5 when his brother was born and he was now 18 years old and was very powerful. His brother was not as strong yet...Kazuo was afraid to train him as much as his other son because of the beast that was inside him. One of the reasons they got kicked out of the last village was because he got pushed to far...People wanted him gone and A had to comply no matter how powerful the clan was. It was just to dangerous for the village. Ochoa always felt very protective of his brother...and after an accident he had because of A he was even more so. He just sighed and gave one last look at the moon before heading off to try and get some sleep.

The next morning Ochoa, Kazuo and his two guards headed out for Konoha. "We're ready Kazuo" Kazuo nodded at his guards and they go ready to go it was not far away from they're camp. Kazuo was in the middle while Ochoa had the front and the guards had the rear.

In Konoha...

Emi Gushiken was walking through Konoha with her team, Hiroki Uchiha and Minato Uzumaki. They were all 17 and still chunin though they had a strong chance if becoming jonin if they ever took the test. They were headed towards the Hokage tower to see about acquiring a mission. Hiroki spoke first during the walk "So i heard there's a meeting to let a new clan join the village today. What did you hear Uzumaki?"

"Not much but I know they're from Kumo. And they're strong too otherwise my father wouldn't bother."

Emi smirked at this "Yea, only strong clans are allowed in that's why im here no you should consider yourselfs lucky." She was right though she was part of a strong clan and they had a strong bloodline which made them a great addition to Konoha. "

Lets just go Emi, Uzumaki if you find out anything else tell us." Thats when they arrived...and so did the Tsuki group.

Ochoa hated being the center of attention and being no one in this village had seen him, he now now every girl was gawking at him like crazy.

At that moment he saw one team that caught his eye...it was the team that was trained by Konohamaru. An Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Gushiken. The Uchiha had messy spikey hair and his eyes seemed to be fully developed, he was wearing gray anbu pants, and a navy blue jacket with his crest on it. The Uzumaki looked like a spitting rendition of his father except he had no whisker marks and his hair was a bit darker though his eyes where still blue. He had an all black attire though his anbu boots where a dark orange and his sleeves had two different crest. A Uzumaki one and a Namikaze one...he recognized the second one well. The last member caught his eye the most. Emi had long curly hair but not it was wrapped into a bun. She was wearing black and blue boots and had skin tight white shorts that bearly hid half her thigh, her gray shirt was a tanktop but she had two small daggers on her sides. She seemed the most dangerous...for more than one reason.

Emi also noticed him and his group. The two guards she couldnt tell much from them just that they had long black robes covering they're body and they had anbu mask on. One a dragon, the other a phoenix. Kazuo was wearing the same though his head was uncovered. Ochoa though was different. He had black anbu pants on with a white shirt and boots. The back of his shirt had a blue crest that looked like an 8 and A shoved together. The two things that caught her eye the most where his white hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed captivated by his eyes.

Ochoa and his group disappeared into the building. They had things to talk about.

Emi and her group ran in as well not to see the commotion...for a mission...yea a mission. But with the important meeting set in place they had to wait to talk to Naruto.

"Welcome, Kazuo."

"Naruto-Sama, i see you got friends here for the meeting."

He did standing in there where his most trusted members. The Uchiha brothers, Itachi and Sasuke. Neji Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara.

"Just some people I trust...just like you did. I see you brought your son the Blue Wolf with you...Now onto business." Ochoa was a bit surprised that Naruto knew his nickname. That was his alias whenever he would work as a hunter nin and capture missing ninjas. Everyone knew the Blue Wolf was strong because of all the captures he accumilated. 'Damn Uchiha and Hyuga bloodlines they can probably tell by my chakra signature.'

Kazuo just nodded in agreement.

"Well to tell you the truth there is already a compound being built although all the specifications you asked for are not yet done...it has 5 training grounds like you asked for and the terrains are interchangeable with some chakra. As well as your mansion with all the rooms and such you asked for. The homes for your other members are still being built however."

Kazua was surprised and so was Ochoa. 'How is it built so fast'. Naruto saw there confusion but it was the Nara who spoke. "Kazuo the reason its being built fast is that we have been planning to add a clan to the village for a while now, it was just luck that you happen to stumble upon us...now the contract is right here if you wish to look over it."

"I would."

Kazuo walked over and began to read the contract. This is when Ochoa decided to let his eyes wander around the room. He then glanced at Naruto. 'I need to get to the library and get into theyre hidden files...i know enough about all their ninja but theres other stuff i need to know' thats when Kazuo spoke.

"Everythings in order ill be back in two weeks with my clan. Then we will take two weeks to settle in and then another two to give you a chance to examine out ninja and determine their rank." They all nodded and Kazuo was about to sign.

"Wait father. Naruto-sama is there any way i could get some private time in the library I think its important to know my future team mates better than i do know."

Shikamary spoke up "I find it hard to believe that a ninja as strong as you didn't do your homework on ninjas of another village." It was a valid point. And Ochoa was known as a genius but then again so was Shikamaru.

"I have. But my information came from secondary sources so who knows if its right. If i can get it from here though ill know it's genuine. Besides how can you not trust your future Shinobi."

Naruto decided to step in. He saw no harm in this. "Sure Ochoa ill allow it ill give you a key for the library when you come back. Okay now may we please sign this and move forward."

"If its ok with you father I would like to stay here and start reading the library now."

Kazuo knew exactly why he did this and just gave a light smile. "Ok well its signed we will be back in two weeks. If the Hogake lets you stay you have my blessing."

Naruto nodded in agreeance,

They all said they're goodbyes and headed out. Ochoa stayed.

"Naruto-Sama may I speak to you in private?"

Naruto nodded and asked everyone to leave. He then ran through some hand signs and made it so no one could hear them.

"Go on."

"I wanna be brutally honest with you sir. I am now a part of your village and one of your shinobi. That being said i will follow into battle even if it is to death as long as it is for the greater good. But i have I do have a mind and I will not tolerate being treated like a mindless drone."

Naruto frowned at this. "Why do I feel like you're not telling me something?"

"Naruto-sama you have final say in all shinobi matters in the village right? As do other Kages in theirs?"

Naruto looked puzzle at this. "Well yes. Im in charge and have final say of all matters why?"

"So if for some reason your whole village wanted one person or clan to be kicked out you could overule it correct?"

Naruto caught on. "Im guessing it was not A who kicked you out of the village?"

"No it was our decision. What he made me do was horrible." His hands turned to fist and started shaking.

"What exactly happened Ochoa?"

"I was trying to finish the 10 trials to become the Wolf sage, but we gave A too much information and he tried to kill two birds with one stone, he would have a sage in his shinobi force and he would of gotten rid of the 8-tails. I wont tell you all 10 of the trials but ill tell you about the last two." Naruto nodded for him to continue. "The 9th was to defeat a tailed beast and the only one we had was my brother. He assured me he would be safe and unharmed. The 10th I didn't know yet because i had to finish the 9th first. He found out by asking one of his summons and they gave more information than needed. He wanted me to kill my brother. I beat the tailed beast and thats when I came to two realizations. One was that my brother was minutes away from death. And the other that the final stage was to kill the person most loved by me." At this Ochoa looked ashamed.

_FLASBACK START_

_"A-Sama are you sure he will not be hurt?"_

_"Yes Ochoa. Trust me he will be fine we injected him with a sedative to make sure he feels no pain during this."_

_Ochoa nodded but he wasn't sure. Still this was his hogake so how could he mistrust him. The plan would go on withouth a hitch. He would defeat the tailed beast as quickly as possible so the sedative would not stop working._

_After he defeated the beast it spoke to him mockingly. "Hahaha you idiot. You pretty much jusy killed your brother his life force is fleeting and im too weak to heal him because of you. I hope your happy."_

_With that he disappered and he only saw his brother battered and bruised. His heart dropped. 'Oh no!' _

_A appeared next to Ochoa. He was smiling. "And again you surpass my expectations."_

_Ochoa now had tears in his eyes. "You knew. You fucking knew this would happen."_

_A just nodded. "Yes and now you may finish the final trial with the job about 90% done." He then handed over a kunai. "Finish him and the trials."_

_A voice sounded in his head. "The last trial is to kill the one you love the most." It was one of his wolf summons._

_Ochoa only had one thing in mind when he heard this. "FUCK THE TRIALS THEN."_

_Back in the wolf summons world. There was a sigh of relief by everyone there and they thought the same thing "He passes."_

_FLASHBACK END_

Naruto thought to himself 'So Kumo saying they kicked the clan out was all to save face...' he then spoke "So you failed the trials?"

"No Naruto-sama I passed. The point of the final test was that i wanted my power for good and that my quench for it had its limits. After i found out my brother was in critical condition I took him to my clan doctor to try and save him. Luckily we did...sadly though his seal had loosened up and that was the reason people began to be afraid of my brother."

"Im guessing that is all what led to you leaving Kumo. And that is that why you want to read the library archives?"

"Yes and yes. If i or anyone else in the clan would have stayed we would of slaughtered A and anyone else who knew about his plan. Plus i know you hold the best seal in the Nation's so I figured if I read through the files I would be able to fix it."

Naruto smiled. "Very well. You can use the library and I will send you the scrolls I have about my seal to your hotel room later today."

"Thank you Hogake-sama. Ok well i also want to apologize of my clan members if we give you the third degree at first. We have trust issues with hogakes...and well theres also the whole Uchiha slaughter thing...but still thanks for everything." He also bowed at this.

That was a a blemish Konha wanted deleted from theyre history...Naruto smiled. "Ok well now I need to ask you for a favor."

"Anything sir."

"I'm going to need you to care for a chunin squad of 6 in an upcoming mission. Its tomorrow to be exact and they have been waiting for us to finish. There is some special circumstances you must know about it."

Ochoa just nodded in agreeance and was about to leave out the door.

"Wait Ochoa, you should meet your team first."

Ochoa walked over to the side and waited for the teams two enter.

That is when Team 8 Hiroki Uchiha, Emi Gushiken, Minato Uzumaki. Ochoa saw that was the team he first saw outside the building. But the second team he new a lot better from before. It wasTeam 12 consisting of Ken Hyuga, Megumi Saratobi, and Satoshi Nara. Ken was wearing the usual Hyuga attire and Satoshi was wearing an all green attire. Ochoa at first couldn't tell what Megumi was wearing because she rushed up to him to give him a hug. But then he noticed she still had her brownish-almost orange hair. She was wearing cacky anbu pants and a green shinobi vest.

"Ochoa-Kun!" The suffix gave veryone in the room some surprise except for Team 12.

Thats when Ken laughed "Wow man long time no see. What happened to your hair?"

Ochoa was still a bit shocked by the hug but he smiled and hugged her back "Its a bit of a side effect."

"Troublesome." Satoshi was still as joyful as ever.

Naruto coughed which is when Megumi finally let go of Ochoa. "Okay well im glad some of you know each other. Now then this is a A-Rank mission. Which is why im putting two teams together as well as giving you a different team leader for the mission."

Team 8 was not happy they thought they where strong enough for theyre own A-Rank mission and also where pissed about being sent out with a 'babysitter'.

Emi was the first to speak out "Hogake-sama this is unfair we can do this on our own easy." Her team agreed while Naruto just smiled.

"Is that so?"

Thats when his son spoke up "Yea dad we dont need to be sent out with a babysitter. Specially a guy like these he doesn't even look thay strong he is a nobody."

Naruto looked at Ochoa for a second then Team 8 "Very well I have a proposition for you 3. If you can beat Ochoa in a spar then you can do this mission solo. But if you fail all your teams earning from the mission go to him. Agree?"

They thought about it for a bit then all agreed he didn't seem that strong. If he was they would have known about him right?

Megumi looked at Ochoa and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Be careful my Ochoa-Kun. You still owe me a dinner date and I don't want you all bruised up" then her team walked by Team 8 and they all gave them a look saying good luck you'll need it.

Ochoa was just looking at the team who had just challenged him. He took out a wooden sword with no real edges 'we don't want any limbs cut apart in a spar' "See you on the field" And with that he disappeard into the shadows.

On the field.

Itachi, Sasuke, and Neji also came to watch. Ochoa was standing before the chunin team that thought they could defeat him. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" They all grunted at this and they got in a ready position. Emi spoke "You think you're so tough because of the weaklings you defeated in your old village. Let me show you what real power is. Swift-Release Jutsu!" She disappeared and was only visible to Hiroki and Naruto because Hiroki had the Sharingan and Naruto was fast enough to notice it.

Ochoa just lifted the wooden sword in front of his face at the exact time Emi was about to make contact with his head. She hit the sword hard and grunted loudly. This wasn't ordinary wood. He then grabbed her other foot and promptly slammed her into the floor and created a small crater.

Ochoa looked bored. "That's predictable. If I had my real sword out you would have lost that leg and I wouldn't of had to do any work for it."

He then looked right into her eyes and pushed her down as she was trying to stand up. "Stay down. Now whos next?" The killer intent he let out after this gave everyone chills. Next up Minato and Hiroki decided to attack at the same time. Minato summoned 2 shadow clones and came in first. Ochoa completely ignored the two shadow clones and rushed through them amd kicked Minato in the stomach. He then used his wooden sword and smacked his clones over their heads with it. Kiroko used his sharigan and went in for a taijutsu battle with Ochoa. The only reason he kept up for a while was because of that. Then Ochoa decided to end it. He caught Hirokos kick and punched him in the chin sending him flying backwards.

It was over and Ochoa bearly broke a sweat.

"We leave tomorrow morning for our mission I'll see you all at the village gates at 7." He then turned to Megumi "Rain check on our date. I have some reading to do at the library." She pouted at this. "Okay Ochoa. But you still owe me."

Naruto stepped forward quickly and talked to Ochoa "Meet me before you leave for your mission i have something to talk to you about."

No one could believe how strong this guy was. He took out 3 high-chunin or low-jounin without even trying.

Chapter one finished. I plan to make my chapters atleast 5k words so I apologize this is so short. But I hope you enjoy the story. I have the pairings made up already for most of the characters. The next chapter will be their first mission together which will be interesting to say the least. Hope you guys enjoyed it please review i wanna know what you guys think ill answer all questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Naruto. Wish i did though.

Hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 2: First Konoha mission

At the library...

'This is going to be a lot of reading. I should finish by morning though. Better make some clones' Ochoa made atleast 25 clones and they all went off to read just like he was doing.

Back at the Bar (Hangout for the Ninja)...

Both Team 8 and 12 where there to let off some steam before the next mission. Team 8 decided to approach Team 12 to find out what they knew about Ochoa. After getting their asses beat by him they were trying to figure out any weakness they could to get back at him.

Emi walked up first "Hey Senju?"

Megumi was eating with her team when she looked at Emi "And to what do we owe the pleasure to?"

"Hahaha very funny." She smirked "I'm here to kindly ask you to tell me everything you know about Ochoa? You two seem close."

The Senju Heir looked at her teammates for assurance then back at Emi. "Well it wouldn't hurt. Plus hes a part of the village now anyways...well it all happened about 2 years ago on our first solo mission in the Land of Lightning."

FLASHBACK START

Team 12 had gotten a mission to take a jutsu scroll to the Hogake A in Kumo. They were going to trade jutsu for jutsu. They where both giving up a B-Rank ninjutsu scroll and Konoha had proposed they take the scroll to them. So Naruto sent this team. But things did not go according to plan.

They where ambushed by two Missing-Nin from Kumo. Apparently they were mad that A had decided to trade a jutsu. So they set up a trap for the 3 Chunin. They where now at the ends of their ropes.

Megumi was the last standing. Ken and Satoshi were kneeling down battered and bloodied. 'Were not gna last any longer'

Thats when a small figure landed in front of them. It was a child he looked to be about 8 years old. "Hey you bastards stop where you are or well kick youre ass."

Megumi let out a sweatdrop. How could this kid take out two A-Rank ninja. Then he thought 'wait we'

Thats when he landed. He was over six feet easy and was built fairly lean. Wearing all dark blue. His hair was black but seemed to be fading away... "Jirou what did i tell you!" He then looked back at the fallen team 12. "Guess you guys are not as strong as advertised huh?" He then smiled at them. They didn't respond. He the. Turned back to the missing nin. "Takumi and Yoishio surrender or be killed. One for your actions in the past. And two for attacking this team and almost starting a war." He let out some KI after this but they weren't phased.

Takumi grunted "We both know were dead either way. So might as well go down fighting." Yoishio nodded "So Ochoa. Lets see how much you've grown."

Ochoa turned to Jirou. "Protect them with the Jutsu I taught you." Jirou got angry because he knew what this meant. He was about to speak when he looked at his brother and realized it wasn't the right time. So he gathered the team and went through some hand signs 'Earthshield Shield Jutsu!' A globe came over them and they were covered by an unbreakable stone. Jirou walked up to the team who where now in one side of the dome and gave them some pills. "Here you go. The black ones are for food and energy and the green ones are to help your wounds." The team was reluctant to take them. After all they had just been ambushed by two Kumo ninja, Missing-nin or not. Jirou could tell that much. "Listen guys just take the pills...if Kumo wanted you dead Ochoa done it already...were here to help." Megumi decided to take them then said "Thanks." Jirou smiled then walked through the other side and went through some more hand gestures "Transperent screen jutsu!" Then the whole dome became see though from the inside.

Ochoa was locked in a Taijutsu battle with Takumk and Yoishio. Thats when he pushed off them and jumped back to on top of the dome. He sensed the ninja under him and could tell that 2 of them where close to death and the other was bearly still standing. 'I have to end this quick' He then went for his sword. It was an all blue sword. "Wolf Style. Sword Dance." He then put his sword back and started taking ouy two scrolls. Megumi was confused she then looked over at the missing nin as their heads abbruptly split up. 'He can't be that fast! That's faster than Hogake-sama'

Ochoa then put the two bodies into the scrolls and Jirou opened the dome. "You know I could of helped" Ochoa gave his brother a small smile "You did you protected the Konoha nin." This is when Megumi stepped in "Sorry to butt in...but i kind of have two of my friends dying on me can we please get to the hospital!?"

Ochoa looked at her blankly. "No." Then put two fingers on her head and made her fall asleep. "Jirou go back to the villagr and tell A what happened. Make sure no one else knows. This could still start a war. Tell him ill take them in when they are healthy."

Jirou nodded and headed off.

Ochoa picked up the bodies amd headed towards a nearby cave.

Megumi woke up hours later and saw Ochoa bu her bedside. He was stiching her cuts up. "Don't move. You need to save your energy." She looked around and saw she was alone. "Where are my teamates!?" Ochoa looked behind him "Huh, they where here a second ago." Megumi sweatdropped. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Ochoa just smiled and walked away into another part of the cave "Be back in a few gotta check on your friends."

She sighed hearing this then noticed her surroundings. It was really dark except for 2 blue flame torches she saw. It was a cave no doubt. She then looked at her cuts and realized she was wearing different clothes now. She gasped 'He saw me naked.' A cloud of embarassment fell over her. She sat there thinking about the fight. She couldn't believe they were almost killed in the first mission without a sensei...

Ochoa walked back in with some food in hand. "Your friends will wake up by tomorrow but you should be fine to walk around now."

Megumi nodded "Thanks."

Ochoa then handed her a a bowl of chicken broth. "Here. Eat up Senju Princess." She was suprised by the nickname and blused a bit but didn't let him see it. She took the broth and started eating fairly fasy and Ochoa just smiled at her.

"Sorry we haven't eating anything but food pills. So im pretty hungry."

"Its ok. I dont blame you. I munch out like crazy when I first finish a mission too. But if you want good food just tell me I'd be glad to take you out once inside the village."

Megumi blushed "Id like that. I really would Ochoa-Kun"

FLASHBACK END

"And the rest Emi I'll leave to your imagination." She giggled at the memories.

Ken sweatdropped. "Listen guys there is a reason why we didn't want to fight him. You wont be able to defeat him so dont bother." Satoshi being the smartest of their class also finally spoke up "it's going to take you guys years to get to his level so relax ok? Now as far as a weakness the only one we could tell was his brother. But if you so much as put a scratch on him...your dead." He said the last part coldly. He wasn't joking.

Team 8 just stood there in a type of disbelief. There had to be a way to beat him. One way or another.

Megumi finally broke the silence. "Aww c'mon guys just relax we have a joint mision tomorrow and you guys will get to see how strong he is firsthand. And if your good Emi ill tell you about our 6 months together."

Emi just fired a mad look at her but dat down and ordered some drinks. This would be an interesting mission tomorrow.

At the library.

'Its getting late. I should look over the mission scroll again.' The mission is a B Rank inside Osaka, one of the villages inside the Land of Fire. There had been 10 murders within the last month. They all died the same way...ripped out heart. It was some kind of ritual but who knows who was doing it. But it was probably more than one man...'Hmm this won't be an easy task. But with 7 ninja it won't be to hard either."

Next morning.

Ochoa was the first outside the village. He was eating an apple at the time when Team 8 landed behind him. "Well if it isn't my three favorite sparring buddies."

They grunted at this. To which Ochoa just sweatdropped. "You guys now im messing with you right? Well someone cant take a joke..."

Thats when team 12 also landed.

"About time. Ok the formation is simple. Uchiha in the rear the Hyuga in the front. Senju gets the left and Nara the right. Me and Gushiken get the middle."

Emi smirked "Keeping the most important members in the middle huh Ochoa."

"No. Remember in most missions people in the middle are their because they need to be protected through the escort." Ochoa smirked while everyone let off a small chuckle.

Emi crossed her arms.

"Relax im kidding. You're in the middle because we are the fastest on the group so we have the best time to react if anyone else gets in trouble."

"So you're saying im strong?"

Ochoa smirked "I'm saying your Kekkai Genkai is...well helpful...this time." He then turned around and started walking. "Now lets move out this will be a two day trip so we should start moving now."

Ochoa had done his research on his team. The 6 members where all heirs to their clans except for Emi. They were all fairly strong. All landed in the top 12 of their class. They were all fairly strong chunin now to. He also learned all of their clans special jutsus. As well as each individuals strengths and weaknesses.

The whole trip when off without a hitch. There was no problems at all so they made camp by a small creek. Everyone was taking their food pills or eating food they brought and relaxing. Everyone was at the camp ground except for 2 people. Ochoa had decided to let the team rest whil Emi was relaxing in a tree looking at the sky.

"You're never going to find what you're looking for up there."

Emi jumped a bit then settled down and got mad at Ochoa. "You have no idea what im looking for..." silence ensude for a while until Emi spoke again. "You ever wonder why the sun leaves us?"

Ochoa could tell this was a symbol for something else..."It has it reasons. But I don't mind it. That's when the moon shines the most. Thats when it finally gets its recognition."

"Recognition?"

"The moon does so much for us. I really think we would survive just the moon."

"But we can't survive without sunlight."

"Or water...if the moon wasn't here the water would either completly disappear or destroy everything."

"So you think the moons better?"

"Yes. Way better. But you have to notice it first...it need its recognition...hopefully you notice it soon. Maybe you already did."

"Than-" She couldn't finish Ochoa was already gone. 'Guess hes right...'

Ochoa had left because a shadow clown he had on patrol had been attacked. But there was nothing in the area when he went to check. He mad 10 more to tighten up security then left back to the campsite.

Ochoa was the first to be up in the morning. The main reason that he didn't sleep. The other peopl all woke up at the relatively same time around six.

"Ok team we leave in 30 min. Same formation." They would be arriving at around 6 at the city if they headed off then and they need to get started on the mission.

At Osaka.

"Ok team head out and find some witnesses any other information you can. Senju your with me we have to find our hotel for the night. Tomorrow we head out to the morgue to see the body."

The team disbured individually in search for information.

Megumi smiled "Some alone time what you after?"

Ochoa just looked emotionless at her. "No."

Megumi just looked at the floor. "Then?"

"You're my most trusted member within the team. Since i cam trust you i can tell you what I found already...But it has to wait untill we are at the hotel."

Megumi noticed he wasnt kidding around anymore. He got like this during missions. No surprises there.

They ended up getting 3 rooms 1 for the women 1 for men. The last one was for Ochoa and would serve as the headquarters.

They ended up getting 3 rooms. One for each gender and the last for Ochoa to be used as a makeshift HQ.

Ochoa went through hand signs then called Megumi in. "Senju in here."

She walked into the room and Ochoa shut tge door.

"I don't know who our exact criminals are but i know the people running the whole thing. Taro Gushiken and Akuma formely of the leaf."

Megumi was shocked "Wait thats-"

"Yea Emis father and from what i know her former boyfriend."

"Yea well they left the village years ago at around the same time."

"Yea and they both betrayed Emi bad. One just used her to get closer to her father because of his past endeavors. The other well...he just left her amd her family for no apparent reason."

"Yea who knows."

"I do. They're trying to get stronger. And they'll do anything. Hence the missing hearts its some type of ritual for a summons."

"So they're trying to get good with a summons?"

"Well a means to an ends. Listen the reason I only wanted to tell you is because after they left the village there was rumors that Emi helped steal from the jutsu vault so I'm not sure if I can trust her or her team. And well just telling your team would be suspicious."

"Ok well what do you wanna do about it? Take her off the mission?"

"No just keep an eye on her ok? Now don't speak about this to anyone. I have trust in you. Don't make me lose it."

Megumi nodded and smiled.

"Okay now lets find the team and bring them in. We'll check out the morgue tomorrow and see if they left anything."

They headed of and found the team members then brought them back in to the hotel. They were all in the HQ at the moment.

Ochoa took lead "So what did you guys find"

Ken sighed "Nothing. No ones talking. Nobody knows anything."

"Wrong. Nara?"

"Its not that Ken. They know. They know a lot which is why they're keeping quiet."

Emi butted in "They're scared?"

Ochoa pointed at her "Exactly. So they know a lot more. In fact they probably know exactly whos is or are doing the killing."

Ken answered "So what the hell do we do?"

Ochoa smiled "I'll get us the info we need don't worry. But there is something else i caught up on about the night of the murders."

They all sat quietly thinking about what could it be.

Ochia spoke again "The last murder was 3 days ago. Did anyone happen to look up at the moon?"

Hiroki was the one who answered this time. "It was a full moon!"

"Exactly all the murders have been happening on full moons lately. And lucky for us theres one tomorrow."

Something so simple that they wouldn't of thought of. Well maybe Satoshi would. He was good thats forsure.

"Ok tomorrow morning me Hiroki and Ken go to the morgue, your eyes will be helpful in checking out the bodies. While we do that the rest of you will check out the crime scenes that are still available."

They all nodded and left to bed. Well except for Ochia, he left to the roof to view the moon again.

He was sitting along at the edge of the village.

"Ahh Gushiken...i was wondering if you would be looking for that special something again."

She smirked "Nope still looking."

"Well if you ever need help looking. Im here for you." He gave a smile after.

"So how did you know about the moon thing?"

He looked away from the moon for a second to look at Emi then back to it. "The moons kinda my thing. I look at it every night before I sleep. Well if I sleep." He smiled. "I'm guessing you cant huh Emi?"

She herself looked at the moon fora bit then answered "Too much on my mind. I think too much."

"Pull up a seat and lets enjoy the view then,"

The rest of the night there was no speaking. They just sat there looking at the moon and it was great.

The teams left pretty early and at the moment Ochoa and the Golden Eye Heirs were looking at the bodies. Out of the 10 murders there was only three bodies left to look over.

"You guys notice anything suspicious?"

Ken and Hiroko had there kekkai genkais activated to find anything. They couldn't find much and the bodies where all alike. Two males and one female and all three had a kunai cut around the heart where it was pulled out.

"Not much. Just that there was probably 2 attackers by all the bruises and marks. And these seem like fairly simple cuts. Ken?"

"I can't find anything either."

Ochoa nodded at them "These guys where smart though."

Ken looked at the body then at Ochoa. "How? These don't look to conplex or anything. A fresh Genin could kill someone like this."

"The how isn't the hard part. The who is...All the victims where civilians. None where ninja. Not only that but they were all tourist."

'Damn he is smart.' Hiroko was surprised he gathered all the info so quickly. "What does this mean?"

"It means they're not dumb criminals. The attacked civilians because they would be easy kills and they wouldn't be prosecuted strongly by shinobi hence why it took ten deaths for us to get here. The reason they were tourist is because they knew people wouldn't talk about them if they weren't close to them in some way."

It all made sense. But now they still had to find the killers.

At the most recent crime scene..

Emi and Megumi where looking over the site while Satoshi and Minato where looking for a witness.

Megumi was looking at the spot the last victim died when she spoke up. "These guys didn't really care where they did it. They just did it quick or in a hurry."

"Yea it was painless...well kind of."

"Well we should head back out to HQ. We won't find much."

Emi smirked. "So you want to get back to Ochoa already?"

Megumi turned red "Well yes...but usually you never want to leave a crime scene until you search it thoroughly. So im guessing im not the only one?"

Emi just looked away for a second. "Nah he's all yours...now lets go i wanna hear what tjey found."

Ochoa went over everything they had found with the group and where no focusing on the tourist hotspots in the city to stake out. He was thinking to himself at the moment while sitting on the window. 'These guys are striking today. We need to stop them before they kill again. If im right about why they are sacrificing these people it won't turn out good for me'

"Ochoa!" He had blanked out but finally came back to reply to Megumi. "Yes?"

"When do we head out"

"Now. You all disburse into two teams like yesterday and scan all the hotspots while I stay to back you all up." He then summoned 3 wolfs. "You each take one of them with you and if anything happens I'll know."

They all got theyre stuff ready to leave. "Good luck. And be safe. Lets go team."

It was an hour into the stake out and there was still nothing. At the moment Ochoa was scanning the ourskirts of the city. 'These guys always strike at midnight. But if I would of told them that they would slack off untill then. Hope they're safe. But the only one I'm worried about is Emi...if she finds out whos in charge of this she might go a bit crazy and jeapordize the mission...guess well see what happens soon enough.'

Hyuga and Uchiha

They both had their eyes activated to help with the search when they spotted a woman running away from two men. 'No ones helping or doing anything to help the woman.' The both firgured it out at the same time "They're under a genjutsu!"

Ken tried to speak with their leader "Ochoa!"

"Im on my way. So are the other teams. Keep foloowimg them they'll be going to a secluded place."

The team kept following them for about 15 minutes untill they arrived to a warehouse around the outskirts of the city. Hiroki and Ken where the first there and then Ochoa with the rest of the members arrived.

Ochoa was thinking out loud "Hmm there's only one exit and entrance they know what they're doing."

Emi was the first to speak "So what do we do?"

"Me and you go in together while the rest of you keep watch Emi."

This really surprisrd everyone and irked Megumi for more than one reason. "Ochoa can i talk to you...alone."

Ochoa nodded and they walked away for some privacy while the team talked about themselves.

"What the hell Ochoa! First you haven't even taken me on my date yet. And now all you do is spend time with her what the hell is up?"

Ochoa stood there emotionless then got in close and spoke "This mission was specifically for her. Your hogake wants to see how'll she'll do facing people from her clan that betrayed her...she is going to want to defeat her father and ex boyfriend for what they did but we have to make sure she'll be able to handle it first."

It made sense...after they left and betrayed the village Emi fell completely apart. She was at the top of her class and would of been one of the strongest kunoichi up until it happened. This would help her out a lot for sure.

"Ok well just keep watch for us Megumi."

He walked back over to the team. "Lets go Emi."

They headed into the warehouse which seemed to be empty from the outside. Once inside all they could hear is laughter and gibberish which seemed like a random chant probably for fbe sacrifice.

'This must be the chant they use for they're ritual.'

"Ochoa this way."

They walked in to see the woman was being held up by her arms. And the two men where around her chanting one had black hair and the other brown thats all they could tell for now. That's when Emi saw the crest on their jackets. Her face was immediately filled with anger. "What are you sick fucks doing to her!?"

They jumped and when they turned around their faces well full of fear. Not because of Emi. But because of Ochoa he was one of the strongest ninjas in the world of course. "Emi compose yourselves. What are you two doing?"

The black haired one spoke up "Ohh you are the famous Emi? My my were heard so mush about you."

She grunted and took out her kunai but Ochoa put his arm out so she wouldn't attack them.

"Yea I mean Akuma was very explicit in his stories I feel like I know you myself." He licked his lips after.

Emi surprisingly was calm. "Ochoa when can i kill them?"

Ochoa just smiled "Well the woman is safe outside with the team...so i just need to find out why they're sacrificing people then they're all yours."

The men were shocked they hadn't noticed at all that she was taken but it didn't matter to them. "You can't make us talk so just kill us you fucking retards."

Ochoa got serious for a second. "Emi give me ten minutes go wait outside please."

"We won't talk but maybe if you give us ten minutes with the girl well change our minds."

Ochoa went through some handsigns. 'Demon Style: Devil's playground.' Boom red flash. (Genjutsu where the user takes anyone who saw the light into a room of 'horrors'. Each second counted as 24 hours...Ochoa had ten minutes...he got all the information he needed and more...

'Like i thought. They want power and they found a way to get it from a summons. The Cheetah from what they said. Makes sense I guess.'

He walked out towards Emi. "They're all yours to kill..." Ochoa could tell she had been crying. She just nodded. "Hey Emi. Don't worry about what they said. Everyone has their reasons for what they do." She just stayed there looking at the floor. "Well see you outside when your ready. Those guys are begging to die after what they went through...Go make thinks right Gushiken. This is your chance to strike back"

She finally nodded "Yea it's my job to make thinks right. I'll take care of them wait here."

She left and came back 5 minutes later. "You were right they went through hell and begged to die...thanks."

Ochoa and the team left to the Hotel the mission was done. They would leave back to Konoha in the morning.

Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. Please review they really help. Any questions feel free to ask and I'll answer them. The next chapter will be the return to Konoha as well as the debrief. Then after that the Tsuki clan and theyre settling into the village and information on the upcoming tournament!


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own naruto sorry

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter...please review!

Chapter 3: Payback

Somewhere in a hideout.

"Taro. Our men where killed the sacrificing was halted." Akuma said this indefferently.

"Very well we jusy need to find a new city. But remember to be discrete this time so we don't have to keep finding a new city for us."

Akuma just nodded. "It was her by the way...she killed our men."

Taro sighed "I know but it's ok she will be on our side soon enough."

The roof of the Hotel later that night.

Emi had been sitting there for the past hour or so just thinking and looking up at the night sky. Ochoa had been writing his report for the mission but he finally finished and he decided to go outside and look at the moon like he always did before he slept. Emi knew he would be going up just like always.

He showed up and saw Emi sitting near the edge of the roof looking up in deep thought. She spoke sofly and sadly to him "You knew? Didn't you?" She turned to look at him but he was motionless and didn't answer. "You knew since the day we left the village who where the culprits."

He walked up and sat next to her. "I didn't know who was doing it. I knew who was in charge of the operation though it is Aku-"

"Don't say their names...just please don't." This is a sensitive subject for her i could tell that much.

"It sucks huh?"

"What does?"

"...being betrayed by someone you thought would never want to hurt you...and then they do it for personal gains."

Emi was now looking at me and she could see the anger in my eyes. I had the same look she did when we faced those two guys and saved that woman. Emi went through a lot she never thought somebody else could knew what she went through. And now this guy she met just some days before seemed like the only one that had.

"Yea it really does."

"They'll get what they deserve one day. I promise you that." Emi smiled. It was slight but he caught it. She would be ok but she needed to be alone for now. He walked away back into my room to head off to get some rest before we left in the morning.

Ochoa was the first one to get up the next morning like always. He went to a nearby shop to get a coffee and donut for himself while his team still slept. He was spotted by Megumi shortly after and she decided to join him.

"So why are you avoding me so much Ochoa?"

He took a bit of his coffee. "Well hi Megumi."

"Stop with the jokes. Whats wrong? I thought we were close."

"Nothing is Megumi. But things change were just not as close as we where before."

"What about all those secret weekends we used to have?" She gave a small smirk.

Ochoa scoffed "Those where only when you wanted them. You just call me when you need me and its never been the other way else."

She lost her smirk.

"Im not dumb Megumi. I know how this all works. You only call me or want me when you are in between boyfriends, wanna make someone jealous, or just want some 'fun.'"

She just looked down at table they were sitting at. "Its not like that..."

Ochoa seemed indifferent. "Relax im not mad or anything i still think of you as a really good friend...We are all a little selfish sometimes."

She didn't know what to say. Ochoa just sat there still drinking his coffee.

Megumi finally broke the silence "So what now"

Ochoa smiled "We go back to being just great friends ok? And nothing else."

Megumi just nodded and agreed.

"Alright now round everyone up and well head out. I'll meet you outside the city."

"Ok guys same formation, lets go."

The trip went well but a storm made them stop the trip back and they had to take refuge in a cave to stay safe.

"Well this is troublesome."

Minato just smiled "You say that about everything man."

"Well this is. I wanted to be home by tomorrow morning to do my cloud watching and nap all day."

Emi jusy laughed at what he said "You need a real hobby Satoshi."

The whole night was them all joking around and telling stories about past missions. Ochoa had the best stories of course. If his stories were real then one of the strongest ninjas to live was now a Konoha ninja.

Everyone had fallen asleep except for three people. Ochoa, Ken, and Hiroki.

Ken wasn't your regular Hyuga he was a jokester and loved to make people laugh. Hiroki was kind of like the Uchiha becaue of his laid back attitude but he wasn't as snobby as he was told they were back in Kumo.

"You know you two are really strong im surprised your not jonin yet."

Ken smirked "Well you know how I do."

Ochoa and Hiroki gave him a weird look but then they just laughed.

Hiroki looked at Ochoa and spoke "We haven't taken the jonin examination yet thats pretty much the reason. I'm sure we'd pass easy."

Ochoa laughed a bit. "I don't know about easy. But you two would pass for sure."

They hadnt taken the test yet because they where always out on a mission when there was going to be an examination. Something that wasnt just a coincidence and was probably set up by Naruto to keep them all on their same teams a bit longer.

"Ok guys well im going to get some shut eye. Ochoa, Hiroki. Goodnight."

"Yea me too. See you in the morning Ochoa."

Ochoa decided to get some sleep while some clones protected them.

They left in the morning and arrived in Konoha before nightfall.

Narutos office

Naruto was messaged by his secretary. "Team 8 and 12 have arrived sir."

Naruto nodded. "Send them in." He wanted to know how the mission went.

"Report?"

Ochoa walked up to him and handed him the scroll with the report. It had everything Naruto needed to know about the mission and the 'secret task' for Emi.

Ochoa stepped up and spoke. "Hogake-sama id like my payment to be put into the Tsuki Clan account." Naruto nodded because he knew the reason for it. They were a rich clan in Kumo but the money was in their village so they kept all their money when they left which meant they where relatively poor at the moment.

"And also ill be needed a leave of absence for a week to go help my clan move here and a new copy of your bingo book."

The teams were thrown of he was leaving so sudden. Emi asked him when he would leave exactly.

"So what...you leave tomorrow?"

"I leave after this meeting and return next week with my clan."

Everyone seemed a bit saddened but Emi and Megumi tried to put up a front for it.

Naruto spoke "Very well Ochoa you'll be back in time for the tournaments then I presume?"

Ochoa nodded.

"Good you will be my guard then. Now team 12 you may all receive you payments downstairs. Ochoa your payment and Team 8's will be sent to your clans account. Dismissed."

They all filed out of the building and waited outside so Ochoa could say goodbye.

"Okay guys see you in a week."

They all nodded and said goodbye themselves and left.

Emi was really sad but she didn't show it. He was the first person she connected with in a long time and now he was gone for a whole week. She hated when people left her.

Later that night with the Tsuki.

"Father im back."

Kazuo nodded. "How was your mission?"

"Easy it was mostly just babysitting...Are any of us joining the upcoming tournament?"

Kazuo looked around at his members. "Yea we will but just our top 3 Jounin, Chunin, and Genin, those are the only ones that give a cash price. Everyone else will be taking missions. We need money for the clan right now."

"Very well. Ill be back in a week i have a bingo book and we need money so I'll do that while you all head to the village."

"Ok see you in a week son."

"Tell my brother i said hi. See you father." He bowed and left. He was always so formal around him.

Back in Konoha

The next day the 2 teams were out at a restaurant eating and talking about the past mission. It was pretty much a custom to do so. And with the upcoming tournamenta coming up they need a day to relax anyways.

Minato spoke up first because he was the first to finish his meal, amen of course. "You guys think Ochoa is going to join the tournament?"

Hiroki responded "Doubt it. He is going to be in the Kages booth with Naruto protecting him so he won't be able to leave for a match."

Then Ken spoke up. "Yea plus hes to strong he would wipe the floor with us. Theres no point for him to join he already knows how he stacks up against others. Besides if he stays out it gives us a chance to reach the top 10 and have a chance at a jonin exam."

To be able to take the exam you need the aprroval of 5 other jonin and they must vouch that they believe you were strong enough. This was the perfect time for them to show their power.

Megumi spoke next "Yea besides wa have a good chance of bringing the trophy to Konoha we are strong shinobi now we just have to prove it."

They all nodded in agreeance. They were strong really strong fo chunin and they really did have a chance at jonin but it wasn't an easy test. The good thing about the tournament was that there was a match every week. So you had seven days to prepare if you made it past an opponent. Which meant time to train and they were all thinking of asking the same person. Ochoa.

Ochoa was now in a small village on the southern part of the land of fire. He had already gotten two missing nin but they were only B-Ranks and he didn't get them for theit bounty but for some information. He had a new target but he hadn't found his exact location yet. He wasnt someone he wanted dead. He wanted to return him alive...But after a small favor,

He was looking around when he spotted him...His uncle Shigeo had just entered and sat in the bar section. Ochoa decided to join him for some small talk.

"Hello stranger."

Kazu was surprised by his speaker. "Ahh Ochoa. You looke different.. I didn't expect to see you here I thought you were still working on the trials in Kumo. Plus you can't be speaking to a misaing nin of Kumo that's treason."

Ochoa just smiled.

"Your not here to collect my bounty are you?"

Ochoa stood silent for a while. 'He must not know we even left. Or what happened with Jirou only our clan knows and were not suppoused to share that information easily. "We're not a part of Kumo anymore uncle. We where 'banished' from there and now side with Konoha."

His uncle got mad at that last part. Kumo and Konoha weren't really on friendly terms when he became a missing nin. "Why!? What went wrong?"

Ochoa went ahead and explained exactly what happened in the trials as well as what happened to Jirou. Shigeo grunted. "So why go to Konoha?"

"They were the only village that offered. A spread the word that we were a horrible clan and that Jirou couldn't control his seal. It got messed up when he inserted the sedative and we haven't been able to fix it. So we went to Konoha plus they have great seal masters."

"Yes and an enemy of our enemy is a friend of mine...So then you came to get me to join the clan again?"

Ochoa nodded. "Yes but first i have to get us to the bounty office from Kumo by taking you in."

"You're crazy they'll kill me once im in custody."

"That's why im taking you in, DEAD."

Shigeo looked at him emotionless he knew this would be a tough fight and he didn't he could take on the new wolf sage.

"Uncle im not going to fight you. You misunderstand me. But i do have a plan for us to get our money back from Kumo and a bit if revenge." He smirked.

"Im listening."

The plan was simple. Take in his "dead" uncle as a shadow clone while he hides as a small bag on his waist. When nightfall comes he wakes up and Ochoa turns back into himself and they get into their vault and retrieve their money.

Outside Kumo..,days later.

"Ready uncle?"

He nodded "Lets go."

The village gate...

There was two ninjas at the gate. Ochoa walked straight it and headed out to collect his money for his 'capture' before they stopped him. "You shouldn't be here Ochoa."

Ochoa just looked at the man who told him that. They had done some missions together in the past. He was a jounin and was decently strong.

"Just let me go collect my money from the bingo office and ill be on my way." The man nodded. He respected the boy and knew that if they fought it would lead to nothing good. But he still decided to trail him just in case.

The office was located inside the bank because large money exchanges happened regularly. Ochoa walked in and the transaction went smoothly. He was smart to decide to turn in the body only minutes before they closed. This way they would leave the body in there until the next morning.

One hour later Shigeo awoke from the sedative and Ochoa also came out. "Okay uncle its time."

His uncle nodded and they moved out to enter the bank. There was a back entrance that was only used for emergencies but the alarm was off at the time so they went through there. There was 2 workers and 3 ninjas patrolling the inside. They took out the three ninjas and one of the workers. His uncle was now speaking to the worker they kept alive. "Where is the Tsuki vault!?"

The worker was too scared to answer it was pretty obvious but he still wouldn't of said anything. Shigeo was rash and in a hurry. He was about to kill the man for being un helpful when Ochoa stopped him. "Relax uncle, I'll take care of this." His uncle walked away angry while Ochoa went through some handsigns. "I don't want to do this." The man looked around and just spit in Ochoas face. He grunted at the man. 'Demon Style: Devils playground'. Seconds later he had the information he needed.

"Okay uncle its the last one on the right side." They headed off until they arrived by the vault.

"You sure the money will still be here Ochoa?"

He nodded "My fathers seal is near unbreakable remember? That's the main reason he didn't care much that we left the money here. He knew they had no way of getting in."

Shigeo smiled "You're father was always the smart one. So how does this work exactly?"

"Well to ensure no one would ever steal from us my father added a blood seal...but it must be two people. He figured it be harder for two people to steal than one. Plus they both must be Tsuki members one being him."

"But he's not here and if we fail the seal kills us!"

"Uncle I have his blood running through my veins...let's jusy see what happens." He smiled at his uncle although he wasn't to sure himself.

They both bit their thumbs then walked to either side of the vault. The vault opened luckily. But as soon as it did 3 Kumo nin tried to jump inside but they just burst into flames. Then A landed in shock "Damn Tsuki seals! Okay Ochoa retrieve the money and give it to me to use for Kumo this is where it belongs."

Shigeo smiled. This was the chance for some much needed revenge after being banished for dating As sister. "Why hello A?"

A grunted "I told you to never step into Kumo or I'd kill you myself!"

"Uncle be careful hes gotten faster." Shigeo nodded and Ochoa headed into the vault where he started packing everything into scrolls.

Shigeo and Ochoa knew this would happen so they set up the building so only A would be allowed inside. The three ninja had been in the building hiding but they had been well hidden, most likely anbu.

A and Shigeo were now going battling with Taijutsu with Shigeo barely keeping up so he decided to push off him and fighy with Ninjutsu instead. But A rushed him and put him over his head to use he infamous liger bomb. He threw Shigeo into the floor and broke it creating a crater. A smiled seeing a powerless body on the floor. But he poofed into black smoke and A was angry seeing this. "Fire dragon jutsu!" A big red dragon rushed A who tried to avoid it but had his left leg caugh in the fire and it was hit. Shigeo smiled he knew that now As speed would be compromised which gave him a better chance to distract him while Ochoa packed everything.

"A you are not going to win this fight. And even if you do Ochoa will kill you after. You should just walk away this money belongs to my clan anyways."

"Over my dead body! The money stays here theres enough in there to start your own village and I could do wonders with that!"

Shigeo knew that they couldn't Kill A without insighting a war so he just had to keep distracting him. "So where's your sister A?"

It seemed like A went red with rage and he rushed Shigeo with a lariot. All he could think was 'shit cant dodge' he received the full force of the impact and was thrown straigh into the wall. He kneeled up and started spitting blood. That's when A was about to rush him when Ochoa finished and seeing what was happening reverse summoned himself and his uncle outside the village.

A hit nothing but concrete. "Damn Tsuki!"

Then about 20 ninja landed in the building with him. "Are you okay A-Sama?"

"Where the hell where all of you!?"

"We couldn't get into the building there was a seal preventing us."

A grunted. "No one is to be told about what happened today. Now clean all this up." He walked away leaving to his office probably thinking of a scheme to get some payback.

'I have to get to a safe place so i can heal him.' Ochoa was heading out to find a place to take care of his uncle. He found a small cave and they went in there and Ochoa started healing his uncle. The wounds where all internal so it was difficult to heal him. They would have to stay for a couple of days and then meet up with the Tsuki clan.

Days later.

Shigeo was finally well enough to travel. "Im surprised we weren't searched for."

"Finally walking uncle...no he didn't want anyone to know about what happened."

"Right...well why did you wanna take the money so badly though? Knowing your father he probably wont receive it from you."

Ochoa nodded in agreeance. "Its not for him. I didnt even want it myself. You are going to give him the jutsu scrolls that were in there he will receive those. As for the money...well A said there was enough to start a village right? Well see where that takes us. Besides I've always wanted my own village so well see one day. But for now the money is safe somewhere else. This scheme was to get you back into the clan and if you turn in the scrolls they can't deny you."

Shigeo nodded "Thanks Ochoa. I've missed my family."

Ochoa smiled "We've missed you uncle. Now we should head back with the clan before the arrive in Konoha in 2 days."

They left to meed up with the Tsuki.

In Konoha at night time...

Emi was standing atop of her apartment. After the accident with her father the clan resented her and gave her bad looks so she moved out. But she made little money like most chunin so it wasn't all that glamorous.

'In two days...and i wonder if anyone will even remember...they never do.' She had been crying you could tell by her eyes. She stayed a bit longer looking at the moon then headed of to get some rest.

Next chapter will be the beggining stages of the tournament sk well meet a lot of the ninja competing and stuff.

Please review! Until next time. Take care guys.


End file.
